The Witch Hunter Guild
The Guild Unbeknowns to most people, The Witch Hunter Guild is a brotherhood of Monster Hunters, hidden deep in "Beggar's Alley" district within the City of Sevgard. They are accepting people into their rank, but one has to prove oneself worthy to do so by displaying one's prowess completing the Quests given by the Guild Leader. When you've managed to join the Guild, a new side menu will be unlocked. From there, you can visit the Guild to accept some sidequest to raise in the rank and/or do some exclusive guild item shopping. Finding The Guild Finding the guild.png|Quest Prompt|linktext=when you choose to accept the quest Yip - Vampire Encounter.png|Yip Encounter|linktext=encounter as a Vampire in woodlan cemetery WC-Yip.png This ̶n̶i̶n̶j̶a̶ ̶d̶o̶j̶o̶ guild hides in plain sight. To find it, we need to find a member of the guild. He wanders around in the Woodland Cemetery, banishing undeads, and hunting vampires. The name is Yip, The Vampire Hunter. After you meet him, he will ask you questions, and if you're a Vampire, he will try to offer you salvation. Here, you can either choose to Battle him (for some minor drops and journal entry, but if you do this, you have explore again to re-trigger the event) or accept the quest (which later can be completed from Journal menu). *Yip is super fast, and has 26 - 36 attack, if your def is below 26, expect yourself to die within 3 turns. Also, your attack need to be able to reach 27 to hit him. The Quest * Journal Quest Prompt.png finding the guild 1.png finding the guild 2.png finding the guild 3.png finding the guild 4 - goblin champ.png goblin champ.png finding the guild 5.png finding the guild 6 - kian.png Kian the forsaken.png finding the guild 7.png Warning. if you're a Vampire do the quest at Full HP. The very first prompt will have a dice roll chance of guild members attacking you, which, if the roll failed, could cause several damage. *The next prompt will require you to have 100 Bronze Nails, 10 Robinia Logs, and 10 Movement points. *Be prepared. The two different battles will be endless if you keep dying. *The drops are dice roll chance (unconfirmed) *Goblin Champion has 29 - 38 attack. *Kian has 30 - 38 attack, and 100 HP, basically, a little bit stronger version of Zexold. The Guild Sidequest 2nd WH sidequest.png 3rd wh sidequest.png 4th wh sidequest.png 5th wh sidequest.png 6th wh sidequest.png 7th wh sidequest.png 8th wh sidequest.png After you've finished Finding The Guild Quest, you're officially a member of the Witch Hunter Guild. You can do some Guild Exclusive item shopping here, but you need to keep raising your reputation to unlock new items. *The First Sidequest is Killing 5 zombies and 5 Skeleton. *The Second Sidequest is Give 1 Bronze great axe, 1 Bronze tomahawk, 1 Bronze rapier, 1 Bronze glaive and 1 Bronze falchion *The Third Sidequest is Give 1 Leather boots, 1 Leather gloves, 1 Leather hood, 1 Studded leather tunic and 1 Studded leather leggings **The Fourth Sidequest is Give 1 Bronze platelegs, 1 Bronze boots, 1 Bronze gauntlets, 1 Bronze helm, 1 Bronze laminar chestplate **The Fifth Sidequest is Kill 3 Goblin king Zexold *You can not turn in the quest if you're equipping the weapon/armor (not under inventory menu).